Pergaminos, espíritus y ¿Un Hanyou? versión 2
by Natto-chan
Summary: Un pequeño crossover de Inuyasha/Shaman King ¿Los personajes de Shaman King en el pasado? ¿Quién es el misterioso hombre al que ayuda Naraku? Inuyasha/Kagome Yoh/Anna
1. El encuentro de dos sacerdotisas

Natalie: Heeeeeeey ¿Cómo están todos por ahí? He aquí mi 2do fic (El primero no lo puse porque no sabía que ponerle después ^_^) un pequeño crossover de Inuyasha/Shaman King No sé que va a pasar después así que voy a necesitar una poquita de su ayuda pero no se molesten si no les hago mucho caso (nunca me imagine pidiendo reviews ñ_ñ) ¿Parejas? ¡Adivinen! (Supongo que ya las saben pero no puedo decirles enfrente de ELLOS)  
  
Inuyasha:¡Feh! , ¿Quién se molestaría en adivinar? (Como si fuera necesario *¬_¬*  
  
Kagome: ¡No seas maleducado Inuyasha!  
  
Anna: -_- Que estúpido es todo esto ¬_¬  
  
Yoh: Vamos Annita, no es para tanto ^_^U  
  
Miroku: No sean maleducados, seguro que la Srta. Natalie escribirá algo de su agrado  
  
Natalie: ;_; snif, snif Arigato Miroku-sama en recompensa escribiré algo sobre ti y Sango-chan =D  
  
Sango: Hey *¬_¬*+  
  
Manta: Espero no ser solamente el relleno @  
  
Shippo: Mmm... yo soy el toque tierno del fic  
  
Natalie: ¡Ya basta! ¡Todos afuera el fic ya va a comenzar!- dice lanzándole patadas a todos donde la espalda pierde su buen nombre  
  
Inuyasha: ¡ahora verás!- desenvainando el colmillo de acero- ¡Más te vale que no escribas nada comprometedor!  
  
Natalie: ^-^U No, como crees ñaca ñaca ñaca... ¡aaaaah! ¡Santa Cachucha!- siendo perseguida por un hanyou dispuesto a rebanar cabezas- Cuando uno quiere ser Speedy Gonzales...  
  
Kagome: ¡Osuwari!  
  
Natalie: Uuf -o- gracias Kagome-chan ahora empecemos con el fic  
  
Kagome: ¬_¬ Todavía no te perdono- dijo con un collar como el de Inuyasha en la mano  
  
Natalie: aaah!!!!! O.o  
  
Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni shaman king me pertenecen ya que yo no recibo ni un mísero centavo por esto $_$ ¡yeeepa! Speedy Gonzales tampoco es mío.  
  
Pergaminos, espíritus y ¿un Hanyou?  
  
Capítulo I: El encuentro de dos sacerdotisas  
  
"Mmm... Conque la perla de Shikon ¿eh?" le decía el desconocido al antagonista de nuestro querido y abrazable hanyou.  
  
"Con esa joya tus poderes aumentarían y podrías lograr eso que tanto anhelas" le decía el hombre envuelto en una piel de mandril  
  
"Y tengo que quitarles los otros fragmentos a ellos ¿no?" el viejo se aseguraba señalando al espejo que Kanna sostenía, el cual mostraba una imagen ya conocida para nosotros "será fácil tomando en cuenta mis poderes y..."  
  
"...los de este pequeño" continuó Naraku lanzándole un fragmento de la dichosa perla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Era un mañana normal en la casa de los Asakura y nuestro shaman favorito no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse que digamos.  
  
"Levántate Yoh es hora de entrenar" la fría e implacable voz de Anna le llego a los oídos. Todo los días lo mismo. Peor que un despertador.  
  
"Pero Anna..." la voz de este parecía una súplica.  
  
"Nada de peros, el hecho de que te hayas convertido en el Shaman King no justifica que dejes de entrenar Yoh" dicho esto la sacerdotisa se retiro de la habitación.  
  
"Espero que Anna no siga así toda la vida" pensó el shaman mientras enrollaba el futón y lo colocaba a un lado para después sonreír y pensar en voz alta "No, no lo creo ^-^"  
  
Después del entrenamiento, mientras Yoh y Anna desayunaban a este le llamo la atención que su prometida no llevara el uniforme de la escuela y no era tan despistada (cómo él) para olvidársele que era lunes.  
  
"Hoy iré a ver a una familiar mía así que quiero que vengas conmigo Yoh" le dijo Anna con su tradicional voz sin sentimientos "ya le pedí (más bien amenacé) a Manta que vengo con nosotros para que no te sientas fuera de lugar " "¿Y-y la escuela Anna?" se había quedado atónito ya que Anna no solía visitar a sus familiares y tampoco lo dejaba faltar a la escuela por más arduo que fuera el entrenamiento (solamente una vez por el torneo)  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo simplemente ella  
  
"¿Para q...?" preguntó intrigado  
  
"No me cuestiones Yoh" lo cortó ella "lo sabrás cuando lleguemos"  
  
Para cuando terminaron Manta ya había llegado, entonces tomaron el autobús. Ya en la parte trasera del bus Yoh preguntó:  
  
"¿Y donde vive esa pariente tuya?"  
  
"Al oeste de Tokyo (supongo que ya saben que esto me lo inventé poke no sabía que poner ;D)" respondió sin voltear. Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. En realidad estaba recordando el motivo de la visita que realizaría...  
  
*~*Inicio del Flashback*~*  
  
"Antes de que te vayas necesito hablar contigo Anna" le dijo el padre de la chica a ella "¿recuerdas a la hija de mi hermana menor?"  
  
"Sí, padre la recuerdo" respondió obedientemente ella.  
  
"ella tiene grandes poderes espirituales" dijo su padre "pero creo que mi hermana ha olvidado todas las enseñanzas que le dieron nuestros padres" continuó  
  
"¿Y quieres que yo...?" pregunto la itako  
  
"Que le enseñes a usar sus poderes como sacerdotisa" dijo él "mientras exista gente con poderes debemos hacer que aprendan a utilizarlos"  
  
"Muy bien, pero esperaré un poco más" aceptó ella "todavía tengo que entrenar a Yoh"  
  
"Bien, pero no demores"  
  
"¿Y donde vive ella?" preguntó mientras se retiraba  
  
"En el templo Higurashi"  
  
*~*Fin del Flashback*~*  
  
Pronto llegaron a su destino, frente a ellos se veían unas grandes escaleras de piedra que se dirigían al templo y a una casa al lado.  
  
"¿Aquí es donde vive?" preguntó manta, al no obtener respuesta pensó: "claro, es natural ya que es natural que toda la familia de Anna tenga poderes espirituales"  
  
Subieron por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta después de pasar por un gran árbol (no, no me había olvidado de él). Cuando tocaron les abrió una sonriente chica que aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años.  
  
"¡Prima Anna!" la chica se abalanzo sobre Anna para abrazarla "¡Mira cuanto has crecido! ¡La ultima vez que te ví eras una pequeña de seis años!"  
  
"¿Es que los parientes no tienen otra cosa que decir o hacer?" pensó fastidiada Anna (a mí me pasa lo mismo XD)  
  
"Yo pensé que todos los parientes de Anna eran tan amargados como ella" murmuró Manta a lo cual la prometida de Asakura dijo:  
  
"¿Que dijiste enano cabezón?" una mirada congelante se unió a estas palabras  
  
"Na...nada ^_^U" Manta se salvó (solo esta vez ñaca ñaca ñaca)  
  
"Mmm... ¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Kagome (supongo que ya saben que la prima de Anna es Kagome ^_^) mirando detrás de su prima.  
  
"El es Yoh, mi prometido..." respondió ella  
  
"Parece que mi tío no se contento con comprometer a todos tus hermanos" comentó Kagome  
  
"¿Uh?" había estado distraído y no se dio cuenta que lo estaban presentando "Hola n_n(||)"  
  
"... y él es Manta su amigo" continuó  
  
"Mucho gusto" dijo él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
"Ah!! Tu voz se parece a la de..." parecía que se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo "u...un amigo ^_^U ¿Quieren pasar?"  
  
"Esta chica tiene una presencia muy poderosa" pensó Yoh "talvez Anna..."  
  
Cuando se sentaron Anna empezó:  
  
"Kagome, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar..."  
  
Aquí termina el primer capi ^-^ ¡que felicidad! ¡-¡ Bueno estaré subiendo un capi cada tres días y... ¡reviews please! n_n 


	2. sorpresas y explicaciones

Hola!!!!!!!!! Thank you, all of you ;_; snif, snif gracias por los reviews. Aah! Y si no se han dado cuenta el fic esta tambíen en la categoría de Inuyasha o Shaman King y lo de versión 2 es solo para que FF.net me dejara ponerlo dos veces ^_^ Ah, también estoy disfrutando de los placeres (y tensiones) de ser autora. ^-^U  
Natalie: (Siendo perseguida por Kagome) noo te molestes Kagome- chaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!  
  
De repente todos miran hacía arriba y ven a Kykyo ( aargh... maldita *beep*) volando hacia ellos.  
  
Kykyo: Inuyasha... ¡He venido a llevarte al infierno conmigo! (N.A. : Ni te atrevas maldita *beeeeeeeep* ¬_¬+)  
  
Natalie: ¿ah sí? (saca una bazooka gigante de bolsillo XD) ¡ahora te la verás con mi supercalifragilisticaexpialidosa bazooka anti-*beep*! ¡¡MUUEEEEEREEEEE!!  
  
Dispara y ¿cómo se los digo? ¡ah! Ya sé: nos libro y libro al mundo de esta horrible amenaza XD (Solo en mi retorcida mente ;_;)  
  
Inuyasha: Ky... Kykyo O.O  
  
Kagome: ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan horrible?! (Estás perdonada ^_^)  
  
Yoh: Yyyy... ¿Quién era esa? n_n  
  
Natalie: Mmmm.... No tiene importancia XD  
  
Anna: Ya me aburrí ¿Puedes empezar con eso a lo que llamas fic?  
  
Natalie: Bueno, se ve que no me quieren con ustedes ;_; entonces voy a... ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde están todos? Me dejaron sola...  
  
Disclaimer: Ojalá que Inuyasha y Shaman King me pertenecieran, pero ni se imaginan lo que le haría a Kykyo y a Ryu XD  
  
Pergaminos, espíritus y... ¿Un Hanyou?  
  
Capítulo II: Sorpresas y explicaciones  
  
"Kagome, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar..." empezó Anna  
  
"¿Uh? ¿De que hablas?" la aludida se sintió intimidada por la fría mirada de su prima y su implacable voz  
  
El ambiente se puso tan tenso que podría utilizarse como salsa (o cortado con un cuchillo: una de mis frases favoritas XD) pero fue "roto" por un grito dirigiéndose a la causa por la que Anna y su prometido habían ido a ese lugar (como me encanta palabrear)  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" se escucho una voz que, al parecer por la expresión de Kagome, se sabía de quien era.  
  
Todos voltearon, solo para ver la cara de el chico con pelo plateado que estaba con la nariz pegada a la ventana. Si ya de por sí era extraño verlo así, en esa posición, debía ser MUCHO más extraño para los visitantes darse cuenta de que sus ojos eran dorados y de paso las orejitas de perro que salían de su cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué son esas cosas en su cabeza?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Creo que son..." dijo Manta  
  
"Ay no" se lamentó Kagome  
  
"No puede ser..." esta vez fue Yoh  
  
"Son..." la cara de Manta se empezaba a ver asustada  
  
"Son..." la cara de Yoh la siguió  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡OREJAS DE PERRO!!!!!!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo OoO  
  
"Ya cállense ustedes dos" dijo Anna como si nada "Oye Kagome, ¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo el perro que pase para que nos expliques que es lo que sucede aquí?" dijo girando hacía la chica que hace rato que tenía ganas de que la tierra la tragara. *O_O*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"¡No sé como le haces para hacer esas cosas Inuyasha!" hacía rato que Kagome lo había regañado pero aun estaba de malas por haberle hecho pasar vergüenza enfrente de SUS visitas.  
  
"Mmmm... Haber si entendí: ¿el pozo que hay en el templo te lleva 500 años atrás a la epoca de las guerras civiles y ahí viven todo tipo de demonios?" preguntaba Yoh que apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de Kagome minutos atrás  
  
"¿Y que Inuyasha es mitad demonio-perro y mitad humano?" la mente escéptica de Manta tampoco lo aceptaba  
  
"Feh, no entiendo por que tanto asombro" después de todo los regaños de Kagome ya estaba muy fastidiado  
  
"Yo tampoco" todos se voltearon a ver a Anna con cara de sorpresa "según mis archivos en la época feudal existían grandes cantidades de demonios y espíritus malignos" estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió "ahora que ya sé porque tenías esos grandes poderes espirituales debo decirte que yo soy una sacerdotisa"  
  
"¿qué-QUÉ O.O ?" gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome. Ella no se lo podía creer pensaba que en su época no existía esa clase de gente.  
  
"Sí, Anna es muy buena llamando a los espíritus de los muertos" Manta intervino  
  
"Kagome, ¿podría pedirte un favor?" preguntó ella  
  
"¿Uh? Sí, claro" dijo su prima intrigada  
  
"¿Podríamos ir al pasado contigo?" Yoh y Manta la miraron sorprendidos "Hay un evento que quisiéramos presenciar"  
  
"¡¡NO!!" gritó Inuyasha  
  
"Mmm... supongo que sí" Dijo Kagome sonriendo  
  
"Pero Anna..." dijo Yoh "¿qué evento es el que quieres presenciar?"  
  
"Yoh... ¿no recuerdas que ocurre cada 500 años?" le dirigió una mirada significativa  
  
"Anna, hablas de..." Yoh se dio cuenta de lo que su prometida le quería decir  
  
"¿las peleas de los shamanes?" dijo Manta  
  
Heeey aquí terminó el segundo capítulo y solo lo terminé en dos días ^_^ ¡que feliz soy! Ah, si alguien me puede ayudar con la parte romántica del fic que lo haga please. n_n Y sorry por acortar el capítulo es que me falta inspiración. ;_;  
  
PD.: ¡Que alguien me ayude! No se que poner en esa parte en la que yo hablo con los personajes ¬_¬ es la parte cómica -_-U 


	3. respondiendo los reviews

Respondiendo los reviews:  
  
Akari: ¿De verdad piensas que mi fic el lindo? ;_; Ya me conmoví... Bueno supongo que ya hallas visto el siguiente capítulo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y muchas Graaaaaciiiiaaaaaaas!!!!!!!  
  
Kaily el Angel Diabólico: ¿Mi idea es interesante? No tienes que decírmelo ya lo sabía. *^_^* No te preocupes (auque si deberías ya que mi idea de pronto es cada tres días XD) pronto estarán los siguientes capítulos  
  
Anna Kyouyama: Inuyasha aperece en el segundo chappie no te preocupes. Ah! Y el zorrito se llama Shippo ^-^ ¡Gracias!  
  
Dark Miko Martha: Ay! Cómo me conmueven estos lectores. Junte a esos dos porque me pareció que tenían muchas cosas en común ^_^ Y leí tu fic y debo decir que me guto MUCHO pero muchito(lo leí cuatro veces) Continúalo!  
  
Kaily el Angel Diabólico: ¡Mis chapppies son muy cortos! ;_; snif, snif Es que me falta inspiración. Si quieres que sean más largos ayúdame please. ^_^  
  
Por Favor alguna persona que me ayude, no sé como es la relación Sango/Miroku 


	4. Viaje al pasado: Todo se lía

¡El tercer capítulo! ^_^! Happy, happy... ¡Qué feliz soy! ¡Encontré una persona que comparte casi todos los gustos que yo tengo! ¡Y mis "lindos" amiguitos me están ayudando! Mmm Soy feliz n_n. Bueno supongo que ya los aburrí con mi felicidad. ¡_¡ Gracias por los reviews ;_; Estoy triste porque están repitiendo Inuyasha Mmmmm... snif, snif (¿recuerdan que "bazookee" a Kykyo? Pues no lo mencionen porque les borre la memoria n_n)  
  
Inuyasha: ¿Y a quien le importa si estás feliz o estás triste?  
  
Natalie: ¿ah sí? Pues mira a... Uh... em mmm... ¡es verdad a nadie le importo! Buuuuuaaaaa (Se pone a llorar nuevamente)  
  
Anna: Niña escandalosa  
  
Yoh: ^_^U Cálmate  
  
Kagome: Sí, no hay porque llorar  
  
¿?: he venido a buscar mi lugar favorito  
  
Manta: ¡Pero si es Ryu con su espada de madera!  
  
Ryu: (girando hacia Kagome sacando un ramo de flores en forma de corazón del bolsillo) ¿Quieres ser mi novia? (con corazones en los ojos)  
  
Kagome: O.oU ¿po...porque me pides eso?  
  
Inuyasha: pst... Oye (me habla a mí) ¿puedes deshacerte de ese tipo? Si yo le hago algo... Kagome podría decir ESA palabra...  
  
Natalie: (con mirada de cómplice) Un momento... (gritando) ¡Hey tú!  
  
Ryu voltea para ver como un gran chorro de agua se le acercaba con mucha fuerza.  
  
Ryu: ¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaah!!!!!!! (sale volando)  
  
Kagome: u_uU Uf ¿Qué le...? ¡AAAAHHHH!  
  
Ve a Natalie con una super soaker XP 1,000,000  
  
Natalie: MUAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, buen trabajo mocosa del demonio  
  
Natalie: Oooops! Creo que el golpe en la cabeza no hizo mucho efecto... ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Llorona  
  
Disclaimer: Como sabrán ni Inuyasha ni Shaman King me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran DEFINITIVAMENTE no estaría escribiendo esto (me estaría pudriendo en plata por ahí XD)  
  
Pergaminos, espíritus y... ¿Un Hanyou?  
Capítulo III: Viaje al pasado: Todo se lía  
  
"Así que este es el pozo..." Ya habían llegado al pozo del templo después de que él, Anna y Manta fueran a conseguir algunas cosas.  
  
"Sí, este es ¿pero me pueden explicar que es un shaman y eso de las peleas de los shamanes?" preguntó Kagome. Desde que habían mencionado el asunto se habían ido a conseguir lo que necesitaban.  
  
"Un shaman es una persona que puede fusionarse con los espíritus para adquirir sus poderes" explico Manta "Y la pelea de shamanes es un evento que ocurre cada 500 años, con el cual se decide quien será el nuevo shaman king"  
  
"Lo que Manta olvidó decir es que Yoh es el Shaman King" Anna pensó que no era necesario decir la función que este desempeñaba (la verdad es que no me acuerdo y me pregunto: ¿Qué pasó con el rey de los espíritus? ¿No que se tenía que fusionar con Yoh? XD)  
  
"Si me lo hubieras dicho hace un año no te hubiera creído" Kagome sonrío "Pero con todo lo que me a pasado en el sengoku no me sorprende ^_^"  
  
"Si los quieres llevar date prisa, los demás nos están esperando" dijo un malhumorado Inuyasha  
  
"Ay, no tienes que decirlo así, ya vamos" dicho esto Kagome les explico cómo entrar al pozo y un rato después ya estaban en el pasado  
  
Anna trataba ,con dificultad, salir del pozo. Era la última.  
  
"Vaya, si que es hermoso" dijo Yoh con su tradicional rostro calmado, hasta que se fijo en la cabeza de su prometida que se asomaba con dificultad y extendió su mano (queeeee liiindoooo!!!! ^o^) "déjame ayudarte Anna"  
  
"No me molestes Yoh" dijo Anna haciendo un último esfuerzo y sentándose en el borde evitando la mirada de él.  
  
"Definitivamente eres incomprensible, Anna" Manta sacudió su cabezo con resignación  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡Kaaaagoooomeeeee!!!!!!" Se escucho una voz chillar, de repente una bola peluda vino rebotando (eso parecía n_n ) y saltó a los brazos de Kagome.  
  
"¡Shippo-chan!" exclamó Kagome feliz de ver a su pequeño amigo  
  
"Kagome te extrañe muuuchooo!!!" chilló el pequeño youkai  
  
"¡Pero si solo me fui por tres días!" Kagome se sorprendió  
  
"Pero no podía soportar a Sango golpeando todo el tiempo a ese monje pervertido" el pequeño aclaró "¿Y quienes son ellos?" preguntó mientras veía a Yoh y los demás.  
  
"Ah, ella es mi prima Anna, él es su prometido" dijo señalando a Yoh (señalar es mala educación .) " Y el pequeño es Manta"  
  
Shippo saltó de los brazos de Kagome y se paro en frente de Manta que hace rato que estaba "shock"-ado (nadie se daba cuenta ^^U) por la voz del pequeño zorro y cuando se le acercó parecía a punto de quedar en coma.  
  
"Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de enfermo" dijo el pequeño dando vueltas alrededor de él (como apareciendo y desapareciendo en cada lado XP) "¿Cuántos años tienes?"  
  
"Tre.. trece" tartamudeó Manta O.OU  
  
"Aaaah!!!OoO" Shippo había quedado en la misma condición, no por su edad sino que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar (Imaginate que estas caminando por la calle y se te acerca alguien y te dice "hola" y te das cuenta de que tiene tu misma voz O.oU *gulp*)  
  
"Feh, Vamonos los demás nos están esperando" cortó Inuyasha empezando a caminar  
  
"No puedo creer que para tener esa edad seas tan pequeño" se mofaba Shippo  
  
"Mmm..." Manta estaba molesto por todo lo que decía el pequeño kitsune. Era interesante lo que estaba viendo pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la aldea, todos se los quedaron viendo y comentaban sobre Kagome y de traer más gente extraña.  
  
"¿Y que les pasa a esos?" preguntó una fastidiada Anna  
  
"Es que no están acostumbrados a ver gente como nosotros" le respondió Kagome ^_^U  
  
Pronto llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde estaban Sango y Miroku  
  
"Que bueno que volviste Kagome-chan" la saludó Sango "¿Quines son ellos?"  
  
"Feh, son familiares de Kagome, ya paren de preguntar" Inuyasha ya se había hartado de las presentaciones.  
  
"Eres una chica muy hermosa" todos se voltearon a ver a Miroku y Anna apenas podía creer que se estaba dirigiendo a ella. "Se nota que eres familia de Kagome- sama"  
  
"¿Uh? O.O" Yoh y Manta se habían quedado patidifusos. Pero Yoh sentía algo extraño fluyendo dentro de él.  
  
¿Y que va a pasar ahora? Díganmelo por que no sé XD. Please reviews ¡los amo (a los reviews) ^_^U! Uy se esta poniendo feo. 8P 


	5. Celos y esqueletos

¡¡¡¡¡Uy me acabo de soñar una escena muyyyyy sweet de Inuyasha y Kagome y pienso usarla, ñaca ñaca ñaca. Y gracias por los reviews (los pocos que me mandan U_U) Ya pues no sean malitos y pónganme un review no importa que ya lo hallan puesto antes. Y tengo un par de preguntitas: ¿Cómo es la relación de Sango y Miroku? Supongo que sabrán que en Latinoamérica no hemos llegado a esa parte y lo poco que se lo saque de la peli (Ya la ví lerolero) y de los fics en Ingles (lo unico que se es que Miroku pone su mano ya saben donde y Sango dice "¡Pervertido!" y lo golpea ¿Y como es la relación de Sango y Shippo? Bueno eso es todo ^_^  
  
Kagome: ¿A que te refieres con una escena muy "sweet"?  
  
Natalie: Ni te lo imaginas (mirada soñadora)  
  
Inuyasha: ¡Maldita niña! Me prometiste no escribir nada comprometedor ¬_¬+  
  
Yoh: ¿Y que tiene que escriba algo comprometedor? n_n  
  
Natalie: Ahora no lo sabes, pero espera a ver que te pasa XD  
  
Anna: Niña entrometida  
  
Natalie: No se preocupen ustedes dos (dirigiéndose a Inuyasha y Kagome) todavía a su corazón les queda unos cuantos capítulos de libertad ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: ¿a... a que te refieres con unos cuantos capítulos?  
  
Natalie: Más o menos... unos tres capítulos *^_^*  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome: ¡¿Qué que?! *O.O*  
  
Sango: No es mucho  
  
Miroku: Sango tiene razón, por fin podremos ver lo que siempre he pensado  
  
Sango: Si... ¡Un momento!... ¡Pervertido! *Plam* (El boomerang volvió a encontrarse con su amigo cabeza de Miroku)  
  
Natalie: Bueno, antes de empezar quería decirles: ¿¡Hay algun fanatico de Gundam Wing por ahí!? Si hay les digo que si responden mis preguntas les doy una linda imagen con: Chibi Heero, Chibi duo, chibi trowa, chibi quatre, chibi Wufei, chibi relena, chibi Zechs y chibi treize. ^o^ de colección ¿no?  
  
Inuyasha: ¿Y quienes son esos?  
  
Natalie: No te interesa ya que tu eres parte de MI fic ¬¬  
  
Kagome: . ¡te voy a demandar! ¡Inuyasha es MIO!  
  
Todos se voltean a verla y ella se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir  
  
Inuyasha: ka...Kagome *O.O*  
  
Kagome: Je, je ¡Olviden lo que dije!  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que uso ilegalmente me pertenece, pero puedo hacer lo que quiera con sus retorcidas mentes =D  
Pergaminos, espíritus y... ¿Un Hanyou?  
Capítulo IV: Celos y esqueletos  
"Eres una chica muy hermosa" todos se voltearon a ver a Miroku y Anna apenas podía creer que se estaba dirigiendo a ella. "Se nota que eres familia de Kagome- sama"  
  
"Gra...gracias *o.o*" dijo Anna tímidamente  
  
"¿Uh? O.O" Yoh y Manta se habían quedado patidifusos. Pero Yoh sentía algo extraño fluyendo dentro de él. ¿Cuántas veces el le había dicho "Annita" y ella no se había inmutado? ¿Cuántas veces le había sonreído tiernamente y ella ni caso? Y ahora venia un completo desconocido, le decía que era hermosa y ella se sonrojaba. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?! (soy tan mala ^^)  
  
*PLAM!* Este sonido detuvo su tren de pensamientos. Levanto la mirada y vio a la chica que había salido primero con un boomerang gigante, y se dio cuenta de que eso había sido lo que había causado el sonido, claro, al impactarse en la cabeza del monje.  
  
"Ya no sigas houshi-sama" dijo calmadamente Sango "se bien a donde quieres llegar ¬_¬+"  
  
"Cálmate Sango, ¿No será que estas celosa?" pregunto el houshi descaradamente  
  
"¡CÓMO CREES HOUSHI PERVERTIDO!" otro golpe quedo estampado en la cabeza de este.  
  
"Esos son mis amigos n_n" Kagome sonrió  
  
"Si, pero son muy extraños" dijo Manta  
  
"Ay, tienes razón u_u" suspiró ella "que le vamos a hacer"  
  
De repente, Kagome sintió un poder espiritual que ascendía y ascendía y ascendía... Se volteo alarmada para ver el aura de Yoh que cambiaba de un celesta pálido a un rojo fuego...  
  
"Miroku-sama..." susurró Kagome acercándose a Miroku y diciendo algo en su oído. Después de esto Miroku se acerco a Yoh  
  
"Disculpa si te molesto mi comentario" le dijo Miroku  
  
"No es eso" dijo Yoh con la mirada abajo "Que frustración..."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"No nada, siempre hay solución para todo n_n"  
  
"¿Solución para que?" pregunto confundido Miroku  
  
"Na...nada n_nU" Yoh respondió tratando de dejar su secreto tal como estaba (supongo que todos ustedes querían ver a Yoh celoso o patidifuso pero simplemente no me lo imagino ¿Ustedes sí? )  
  
De repente el semblante de Yoh cambio al sentir un poder maligno que se acercaba, y, al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta, excepto Manta y Shippo que miraban con cara de confusión.  
  
"¿Qué...que pasa?" pregunto un asustado Manta  
  
"Algo se acerca..."dijo Anna  
  
Sin decir una palabra todos corrieron al lugar de donde que creian que provenía la energía. Y se encontraron en el bosque...  
  
"¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!" gritó Kagome cuando algo salió de la tierra en frente suyo para atacarla  
  
"¡Cuidado Kagome!" gritó nuestro Hanyou al verla y en un instante desenvainar el colmillo de acero y destruir esa cosa.  
  
"Feh, eso fue fácil" dijo el hanyou guardando la espada "¿qué era eso Kagome?"  
  
"Pa...parece un esqueleto" tartamudeo Kagome al acercarse a su atacante. Pero se alejo rapidamente cuando los huesos empezaron a temblar "¡AAAAH!"  
  
Todo esqueleto se volvió a armar y volvió a atacarlos, y de repente salieron del suelo más esqueletos.  
  
"¡Nos tienen rodeados!" gritó Sango levantando a Hiraikotsu "¿Creen que puedan defenderse?" le preguntó a Yoh, Anna y Manta  
  
"¡Claro que sí!" dijo Yoh desenvainando a Harusame (no tengo la menor idea de donde la saco si eso es lo que se preguntan, y sorry porque me olvide de poner a Amidamaru :P) "¡Amidamaru, posesión a Harusame!" (Amidamaru estaba en la tablilla ¿ok?)  
  
La batalla parecía interminable, ya que mientras más esqueletos destruían más aparecían. Y la batalla se desarrollaba así: Inuyasha destruyendo y protegiendo a Kagome. Sango destruyendo los que podía, Miroku usando la Kazaana hasta que aparecieron los insectos malignos de Naraku y se tuvo que limitar a usar su bastón / báculo (yo que sé XD) ,Yoh acabando con los que podía y Anna simplemente había hecho un campo de fuerza con sus esferas (tiene que tener algun poder en la batalla ¿no?)  
  
"¡¿Es que no se terminan?!" gritó Kagome esquivando con las justas a un esqueleto que le podría haber destajado la cabeza.  
  
"Esto es..." dijo Yoh en medio del alboroto por fin se había acordado "¡Necromancia!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Que inteligente es ese muchachito" dijo el viejo viendo por una esfera que estaba sobre la mesa "creo que va a ser un oponente difícil" se levantó "creo que así no los podré derrotar, mejor lo dejo para otra ocasión"  
Uuuuuuy!!! Supongo que todos ya saben quien es el viejo ese ¬_¬ Mi plan no funciono mmmm... bueno aquí lo dejo pero no se quejen si no les gusto este capi (personalmente me decepciono a mi misma) porque me faltaba la chispa *_* y demás y... ¿Qué quieren que pase en el siguiente capitulo? Yo ya no sé así que si ustedes pueden inspirarme, ¡háganlo ¿que esperan?! Y lean la parte donde yo hablo con los personajes porque si se la pasan los voy degollar ¡He hablado!  
  
PS: Amo los reviews y sorry por mi odioso carácter 


	6. Sin titulo P

¡Hoolaaa! ¿Me extrañaron? Creo que no... -_-U Ah sí les quiero pedir disculpas a todos por no poner lo que querían (1. A Yoh dándole una paliza a Miroku 2. A Yoh celoso) ¡Por favor perdónenme! No tenía inspiración y fui traicionada (no me malinterpreten) por uno de mis "lindos" amigos que prometió ayudarme ;_; Ya me deprimí y please reviews, no saben lo mucho que me suben el animo y me inspiran. ¡Bueno miren el lado bueno a la vida! ¡Nuevos capítulos de Shaman King! *Happy dance* Nota: A pedido de Kagome se volvió a borrar la mente de Inuyasha con otro golpe en la cabeza  
  
Miroku: Pero me salvaste la vida  
  
Natalie: Pero que ya te dije que no hay de que ^_^U  
  
Inuyasha: ¬_¬ Aunque te hubieran dado una paliza te la merecías  
  
Kagome: ¿Por qué? (carita inocente)  
  
Inuyasha: (Mirando a Kagome) Na...nada ^_^U  
  
Natalie: Creo que tenemos un hanyou celoso aquí ¬_¬  
  
Inuyasha: ¿Celoso yo? *O.o*  
  
Yoh ¿Celoso él?  
  
Natalie: Sip, celoso tú y sip, celoso él  
  
Anna: Y... ¿De qué?  
  
Natalie: Solo él y yo sabemos, pero les diré por una buena suma de dinero =D  
  
Inuyasha: ¬_¬+ Atrévete y verás  
  
Natalie: Pero si ya tienes muuuuuchaaaaas fans, no sé para que quieres más...  
  
Sango: ¿Inuyasha quiere más atención?  
  
Natalie ^_^U Ooooops, se me escapó...  
  
Yoh: ¿Y está celoso porque todas las chicas se mueren por Miroku y Sesshomaru?  
  
Inuyasha: o.O  
  
Kagome: Pobre Inuyasha, lo único que quería era más atención...  
  
Inuyasha: *O.O*  
  
Natalie: (sigue hablando con Kagome sin ver a un Hanyou pronto a explotar) ¿Y tu se la darás, ¿verdad?  
  
Kagome: O///O  
  
Inuyasha: o**O///O**o (uy creo que se me pasó el rojo XP) ¡Te lo advertí! (desenvaina su ya conocida espada, y aunque esta no se transforma sigue siendo peligrosa para mí XD)  
  
Natalie: ^_^U Bu...bueno, ya va a empezar el fic a...así que me voy retirando (escapando de puntillas) a...adiós (empieza a correr)  
  
Inuyasha: (risa maniática) ¡No te me escaparas!  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los conocidos animes me pertenece ¡_¡ ¿Porqué? ¡¿POOOOOORQUEEEEEE?!  
  
Pergaminos, espíritus y... ¿un Hanyou?  
  
Capítulo V:  
  
"Esto es..." dijo Yoh en medio del alboroto, por fin se había acordado "¡Necromancia!"  
  
Un segundo después de decir estas palabras los esqueletos, todos ellos, se desmoronaron para caer estrepitosamente al suelo.  
  
"Aaah!!!" se escucho el gritó de Inuyasha, al parecer se había preparado para descabezar a uno de los esqueletos, pero al caer todos el impulso que había preparado se volvió en su contra y , como sabran, lo llevo de cara al suelo.  
  
"¿Qué demonios...?" preguntó levantándose "¿Por qué se detuvieron?"  
  
"Yo solo dije lo que hacía que estos esqueletos se movieran" Yoh dijo sorprendido de que el ataque se detuviera repentinamente  
  
"Creo que será mejor que regresemos a la aldea" intervino Kagome "ahí nos podrás explicar"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Creo que Fausto no podrá por si solo" pensó Naraku mientras veia la situación a travez del ya conocido espejo de Kanna "Creo que buscaré a otro de los finalistas...o mejor al ganador..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Entonces..." preguntaba Miroku "¿La persona que controlaba los esqueletos era un shaman?"  
  
"Así es" Yoh le respondió. Habian llegado a la cabaña de Kaede donde le estaban explicando a esta, Manta y Shippo lo sucedido  
  
"Lo que quisiera saber es..." Manta meditaba "¿De donde salen tantos esqueletos?"  
  
"¿Es que no es obvio?" Yoh y Manta voltearon a ver a Anna "Estando en época de guerras civiles..."  
  
"¡Pero solo conocemos a una persona capaz de mover tal cantidad de esqueletos!" gritó Manta levantándose de golpe "¡Y es...!"  
  
"Fausto" dijo Yoh tranquilamente "Pero no puede ser el que nosotros conocemos"  
  
"Pero Yoh..." Manta no podía creer lo que escuchaba "...el que nosotros conocemos es Fausto VIII..."  
  
"Y por si no lo recuerdas" continuó Anna "el primer Fausto vivió hace 500 años"  
  
"Ah, ya entendí n_n"  
  
"Entonces..." preguntó Sango (creo que ya es hora de darle más participación) "...¿Ustedes pelearon contra Fausto VIII, que es el descendiente del que nos atacó?  
  
Inuyasha estaba sentado en un rincón oyendo la conversación y no le agradaba lo que escuchaba "¿Un humano fue el causante de todo?" pensó mirando el fuego "No sabía que los humanos controlaran ese poder... Y yo pensaba que Kagome era extraña, pero esos de ahí lo son más aun"  
  
"¿Pero por que nos atacó?" preguntó Kagome "¿que quería?"  
  
"Feh,¿Pero es que no es obvio?" todos se voltearon a ver al hanyou "Kagome, ese tipo quería el fragmento de la perla"  
  
"Mmm... Supongo que sí" Kagome busco algo en su cuello y saco el fragmento de la perla "¿Pero para que?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Conque Fausto, ¿eh?" el chico le dijo a Naraku "Pero si ese debilucho apenas y salió vivo de nuestro combate"  
  
"Pero si consigue ese objeto podría ganarte" el demonio envuelto en la piel de babuino le contestó "Conoces las reglas"  
  
"Mmm... Tienes razón" su expresión cambio a una siniestra "Pero no si yo la consigo primero..."  
*~*~*~*~*  
Todos habían pasado la noche en la cabaña de Kaede y se disponian a seguir con el viaje. Yoh, Anna y Manta los acompañaban para buscar información sobre el las peleas de los shamanes, aunque Inuyasha se había negado.  
  
Ya habían caminado bastante y ahora estaban en una pradera, de esas en las que el cielo es azulito, las nubes blanquitas como malvavisco, flores de colores... (no conocía mi lado cursi XP)  
  
"¿Uh?" de repente todo se oscureció y un viento gélido los calo hasta los huesos (¿Esta bien escrito? ^_^U) "¿Qué pasa?" Manta sonaba asustado  
  
"Algo se acerca" Inuyasha tomó pose de batalla  
  
"No..." la cara de Yoh estaba aterrada "No puede ser..."  
MUAJAJAJAJA!!! Ahí lo dejo =P Sorry por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero es que esto se me acaba de ocurrir ^_^U Y gracias por los reviews, creo que tomare algunas sugerencias... ¡AAAAH! ¡EMPIEZA EL COLE! ¡NOOOOOO! (bueno, en realidad me gusta pero me van a quitar todas mis "cosas divertidas" Ej. TV, Play Station, Game Boy Advance y ¡COMPUTADORA! Si ella también... T_T 


End file.
